Akame
Akame in GNG Akame is the leader of the ancient clan, the Iga dogs. The Iga dogs and the rivelising clan, the Koga dogs, have been fighting for decades over territory and the sacred documents which the Iga clan conseals within their base. A long time ago, Akame encountered with the Great dane, Ben in the woods of Mie. Here, Ben's owner mistook Akame for a squrril and shot him in the back leg. The owner then took Akane home to train him to be a hunting dog. However, Akame pleaded to Ben to release him and told him that he belonged to the ancient clan Iga. Ben felt sorry for him and finally destroyed the chains that holded Akame in his cage. When Akame first encounter Ben's platoon, he suspect them for being spies of the Koga clan. He therefore lures them into a trap and poisons the platoon. However, Akame soon realises his mistake and rushes to the Koga territory to find healing herbs. Here, he fight with the Koga clan's leader, Kurojaki. He gets badly wounded, but taken to safety by the Akita, Gin. After Gin defeats Kurojaki, Akame burns of the Iga clan's base, the Iga house to erase all memories of the past. He then joins Ben's platoon. After the final battle against Akakabuto, Akame helps Gin defeat the wolfs that are attacking the peacefull Ou. He kills the wolves Shuga and White Tiger and hurts the evil leader of the clan, soldiers of the empire, Gaia. Akame in GDW Akame was the legendary leader of the old clan: Iga. He joined Gin and became his tactician. He was the one who came up with the idea of training substitutes to control Ou, when he, John and Gin were out on missions. On a mission, the little group is attacked by the Great Dane, Hougen. Gin sends Akame away to find his son Weed. As he finds him, Akame starts to cry. Weed takes him to the body of the English setter, Smith (Killed by Kaibutsu) and Akame stays and rest in the former fortress of Kaibutsu. But soon, Hougen plans a siege on Gajou. He sends his brother, Genba, out to attack the fortress, but Akame escapes and hides at the nearby river. He decides to meet Genba face to face and warns him, that if he does not retreat it will be his death. To mark the seriousness of his words, he wounds Genba in the head. Akame now plans a siege on Genba together with the Kai-ken, Shigure. After the death of Genba, Akame starts working as a guardian for Weed, just like he was for Gin. As the next opposing threats, Hougen and the Gelada general, Shougen was defeated; Akame stays in Ou with Gin for peace. Shortly after, Susaku, the son of the Siberian husky, Hakuro, enters Ou to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin and Akame takes action and rushes to Hokkaido. Here Akame is send out to find Weed's commander, Jerome, who's held captured by Victor, the dog who's trying to take over Hokkaido. He finds him guarded by the female, Lydia. As he tries to free Jerome, he gets interrupted by Maxim (one of Victor's platoon leaders) whom he fights shortly and then run off. He hides in the trees and see Maxime talk to Victor's brother, Bozlef whom he will take to Victor. Akame then runs off to warn Gin. With his swiftness he soon returns to watch over Jerome. He takes Jerome and Lydia back to the Ou army's hideout. However, Lydia is so scared of the Ou army that he has to knock her out to keep her silent. Later on, he also brings Victor's platoon leader Maxim to their hideout, as he has been punished to the brink on death for mutiny. Maxim joins the Ou army as well. As they run out to face Victor, Gin's pack is captured by him, who takes them as hostages in a gorge. Akame and Gin's group try to fight their way out, but have to retreat back to the gorge. As the fight breaks out once more, the Ou army gets reinforcements from Weed and breaks out of the gorge. Gin's old owner, Daisuke, then heals the dogs' wounds and provides them with food and water. Akame in GDWO No info yet. He may have died in the middle of GDW and GDWO. Category:Kishus Category:Dogs in Ohu Category:Dogs in Iga Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Leaders